Drawing
by synstropezia
Summary: Seperti biasanya, dia duduk terdiam sambil memegang buku gambarnya. Wajahnya yang muram dan air mata menetes dari matanya.
1. Pertemuan Dengannya

Summary : Seperti biasanya, dia duduk terdiam sambil memegang buku gambarnya. Wajahnya yang muram dan air mata menetes dari matanya.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Sekolah nampak begitu sepi. Hampir semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 14 tahun. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan sesekali melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menggambar. Wajahnya nampak serius memperhatikan anak tersebut. Akhirnya ia berhenti bersembunyi dan menampakan dirinya tepat didepan anak tersebut. Sepertinya anak lelaki tersebut tak peduli, tanpa menengok sedikitpun kearah anak perempuan tersebut, ia terus menggambar.

"Hey" Panggil anak perempuan tersebut

"Apa?" Jawabnya tanpa menengok anak perempuan itu

"Mengapa kamu belum pulang?"

"Memang kenapa jika aku belum pulang?"

"Nanti orangtuamu mencemaskanmu"

Sesaat mendengar perkataan anak perempuan tersebut. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya dia tau siapa perempuan tersebut. Erza Scarlet, ketua kelas VIIIC Bisa dibilang jika mereka itu sekelas. Sedangkan anak lelaki tersebut? Dia adalah Jellal Fernandes, seorang anak lelaki yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Hobbynya hanya menggambar, itu saja. Saat istirahat, biasanya ia pergi ke taman sekolah lalu menggambar disana, seorang diri. Tak ada yang mempedulikannya, mungkin hanya Erza yang mempedulikannya meski secara tak langsung.

Cuaca saat itu begitu panas. Erza berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, dan sampailah ia di rumahnya. Ibu Erza menyambut baik kedatangan anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Selesai mengganti baju, Erza menuju dapur dan segera makan.

"Apa kamu masih memata-matai anak tersebut?" Tanya ibu Erza

"Ya masih"

"Mengapa kamu terus memata-matainya?"

"Karna aku penasaran"

"Penasaran tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Dia itu seorang anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri, dia tak memiliki teman. Saat pelajaranpun ia selalu tak memperhatikan. Aku penasaran mengapa dia menyendiri seperti itu? Apa dia tidak kesepian?"

"Begitu ya…Mungkin dia memiliki masalah"

"Masalah?"

"Ya, misalnya masalah keluarga"

"Mungkin, tetapi sulit untuk mendekatinya"

"Berusahalah, mungkin suatu saat nanti kamu bisa mendekatinya"

Erza, ia adalah ketua kelas VIIIB yang sangat galak, tetapi baik, pintar, dan juga cukup manis. Semuanya bangga memiliki ketua kelas seperti Erza, karna ia peduli pada teman-temannya. Saat ada yang dalam kesulitan dengan sukarela Erza pasti akan membantunya sampai masalah tersebut selesai.

_Esok harinya.._

Paginya Erza langsung pergi ke taman. Benar saja disana sudah ada Jellal, seperti biasanya dia memegang buku gambarnya lalu mulai menggambar. Erza bersembunyi dibalik pohon, hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengagetkan Erza.

"Hey, kamu sedang apa?"

"Natsu! Diam!"

"Ohhh, kamu memata-matai Jellal lagi ya?"

"Sssstttt….Diam!"

"Kamu suka padanya ya? Tiap hari memata-matainya mulu deh"

"Bu-bukan karna itu!"

Sadar ada suara seseorang, Jellal melihat kearah Erza dan Natsu. Natsu langsung berlari sedangkan Erza masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Sedang apa kamu?" Tanya Jellal dengan nada serius

"A-aku…."

"Kamu slalu memata-mataiku"

"Ternyata kamu sadar ya…"

"Memang, apa sih maumu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang agak nyolot

"A-akuu….."

Mulut Erza tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya Jellal benar-benar marah. Erza kembali melihat Jellal, kali ini wajahnya agak tenang ia menaruh buku gambar dan peralatan gambarnya lalu berdiri melihat Erza.

"Mengapa kamu begitu peduli padaku?"

"Karna aku merasa kasihan padamu"

"Kasihan ya…Aku tak patut dikasihani oleh kamu!"

Jellal berlari meninggalkan Erza juga buku gambarnya. Erza hanya terdiam dan tak mengejar Jellal. Sekarang Jellal benar-benar marah, bagaimana ia bisa mendekati Jellal jika sudah begini? Erza mengambil buku dan peralatan gambar Jellal lalu pergi ke kelas.

"Itu buku gambar Jellal ya?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran dia menggambar apa"

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan anak tersebut, Erza menaruh buku gambar Jellal dimejanya. Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran sudah berdering, semua masuk kelas dan duduk dengan tertib. Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung ada yang menggangu Erza. Jellal tak ada dibangukunya, tetapi sepertinya tak ada yang menyadarinya. Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Erza bersama teman-temannya memakan bekal di kelas. Rasanya ia tak nafsu makan.

"Oi Erza kamu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bohong, hey Gray menurutku Erza sedang jatuh cinta"

"Jatuh cinta ya? Dengan siapa?"

"Jellal lah siapa lagi, kamu tau kan setiap hari dia memata-matai Jellal"

"Hahaha, iya ya benar juga. Ciee..Erza…"

Kedua sahabatnya tersebut terus ribut meneriakaan nama Jellal. Tiba-tiba saja orangnya datang, spontan Gray dan Natsu langsung diam. Mereka berdua tak ingin Jellal marah. Dengan cepatnya Jellal mengambil buku gambarnya, saat ia berada disamping Erza dengan ramahnya ia berkata.

"Terima kasih"

Lalu langsung pergi begitu saja. Erza sendiri sukses dibuat terdiam oleh Jellal, apa tadi ia tak salah dengar? Jellal mengatakan terima kasih dengan begitu ramahnya, biasanya dia itu dingin, terkadang ketus.

"Cieee Erza wajahnya merah" Sorak Gray

"Ti..Tidak! Wajahku tidak merah!"

Sesaat Jellal melihat Erza ribut dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas padahal sebentar lagi bel pelajaran selanjutnya akan berbunyi. Benar saja, dari awal hingga akhir Jellal tak berada di kelas. Saat Erza bersama Natsu dan Gray hendak pulang. Pak guru memanggil Erza dan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata.

"Erza, apa Jellal hari ini masuk?"

"Dia masuk" Jawab Erza singkat

"Lalu kemana dia?"

"Entahlah…Nanti aku akan mencarinya"

"Ya sudah, jika sudah bertemu Jellal tolong suruh dia ke ruang guru ya?"

"Iya"

Gray dan Natsu menghampiri Erza dengan wajah yang penasaran. Mereka berdua bertanya beberapa kali tetapi tak dijawab oleh Erza. Tiba-tiba saja Erza langsung berkata.

"Aku ingin mencari Jellal dulu"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku telah berjanji pada pak guru akan menemukan Jellal"

"Begitu ya…Apa kami bisa membantumu?" Tawar Gray

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mencarinya sendiri, kalian pulang saja duluan"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Erza. Sedangkan Erza sendiri langsung pergi ke taman sekolah, benar saja disana ada Jellal yang sedang menggambar. Kali ini Erza langsung menghampiri Jellal, ia duduk disebelahnya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Mengapa tadi kamu tidak mengikuti pelajaran"

"Memang kenapa jika tidak ikut?"

"Ya aku kan hanya bertanya, pak guru mencarimu"

"Oh, aku tidak peduli" Katanya dengan nada tak acuh

"Hey! Kamu mana boleh melawan perintah guru?"

"Memang guru siapanya kita hah?! Aku tak peduli mau dia guru, kepala sekolah, bahkan hakim pun aku tak peduli! Aku takkan pernah mau menuruti perintah mereka!"

Ia tampak sangat geram, bahkan Erza sampai dibuat ketakutan olehnya. Setelah agak tenang Jellal pun meminta maaf pada Erza.

"Maaf, tadi aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, apa aku boleh tau kamu menggambar apa?"

"Kamu tidak perlu mengetahuinya, lagipula gambarku jelek!"

Jellal langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Erza, sedangkan Erza sendiri langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Padahal seharusnya ia membawa Jellal pergi ke ruang guru, tapi, sudahlah…Saat sudah sampai di rumah Erza terdiam di kamarnya, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah pada Jellal, meski sebenarnya hal yang dilakukannya tidak salah.

Keesokan harinya ternyata Jellal tidak masuk sekolah. Itu sudah berlangsung seminggu lamanya. Bangku paling belakang selalu terlihat kosong. Terkadang Erza pergi ke bangkunya Jellal lalu duduk disitu. Saat pulang sekolah tak sengaja Erza melihat Jellal sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah. Mungkin itu rumah Jellal, pikir Erza. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui mengapa Jellal tak masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

Setelah Jellal pergi Erzapun masuk ke rumah Jellal. Mula-mula ia mengetuk pintu, dan seorang wanita setengah baya membuka pintu tersebut. Erza dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk disebuah sofa. Disebelah sofa itu ada sebuah meja kecil, diatas meja tersebut ada sebuah foto. Erza agak kaget melihat foto tersebut. Ada seorang yang mirip dengan Jellal, apa Jellal memiliki saudara kembar?

"Sepertinya kamu nampak terkejut" Tanya ibunya Jellal

"I-iya, apa Jellal memiliki saudara kembar?"

"Ya dia punya namanya Mystogan"

"Oh, sekarang dia dimana?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah ibu Jellal menjadi sedih. Erza merasa bersalah karna telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, buru-buru ia minta maaf.

"Maaf apa pertanyaanku menggangu tante?"

"Tidak kok. Mystogan sudah meninggal…"

"Meninggal? Kenapa?"

"Karna ditabrak mobil. Semenjak kematian Mystogan sikap Jellal berubah drastis. Ia menjadi antisosial dan juga suka melawan, terkadang tante menjadi sedih jika melihat sikap Jellal menjadi seperti itu"

"Pantas saja di sekolah ia begitu galak dan juga penyendiri"

"Namamu Erza ya?"

"Iya, kok tante tau?"

"Jellal sering menceritakan tentangmu, dia berkata jika kamu sering memata-matainya"

"I…itu memang benar"

"Terima kasih ya kamu sudah begitu memperhatikannya"

"Tante tidak perlu berterima kasih, oh iya omong-omong apa saya boleh tau Jellal pergi kemana?"

"Dia pergi ke kuburan Mystogan"

"Oh, apa boleh saya bertanya lagi?"

"Boleh"

"Mengapa selama seminggu Jellal tak masuk sekolah?"

"Entahlah, yang tante tau dia mengurung dirinya di kamar terus-menerus"

Apa kematian Mystogan benar-benar membuatnya frustasi? Erza merasa iba pada Jellal. Kehilangan memang hal yang paling menakutkan dan tak diinginkan, apa lagi kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi itu amat menyakitkan. Erzapun pamitan pada ibu Jellal dan pergi ke kuburan. Disana ada Jellal yang sedang jongkok. Erza hendak mendekatinya, dan ia sadar jika ia mendengar suara tangisan Jellal.

"Jellal…."Erza memanggil Jellal pelan

"Mengapa kamu tau tempat ini?" Tanya Jellal

"Ibumu yang memberitaukannya"

"Kamu ternyata bertamu ke rumahku ya tadi…"

"Ya memang, maaf jika aku bertamu tanpa seizinmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mau bertamu"

"Kamu senang jika aku bertamu ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak juga…"

"Kamu ingin sendiri bukan? Aku pergi dulu"

Tanpa disangka saat Erza hendak pergi, Jellal justru memegang tangan Erza hendak mencengahnya pergi. Jellalpun mengajak Erza kesuatu tempat. Sebuah lapangan kosong yang tak ada apapun.

"Mengapa kamu mengajakku kesini?"

"Dulu aku dan Mystogan sering bermain disini, menggambar bersama dan berbicara bersama"

Lagi-lagi air mata menetes dari matanya Jellal. Erza hanya terdiam melihatnya. Saat itu Jellal membuka buku gambarnya dan melihatnya dengan mata yang berlinangan air.

"Ini semua gambarku…"

"Gambarmu bagus, itu gambar Mystogan bukan?"

"Ya, setiap hari aku menggambar wajah Mystogan, saat dia tertawa, sedih, dan saat dulu kami bersama aku menggambar semuanya disini"

"Terima kasih kamu sudah mau memperlihatkan gambarmu padaku"

"Maaf jika awalnya aku bersikap kasar padamu, mungkin kamu adalah orang yang pertama kali mempedulikanku. Semenjak Mystogan mati sikapku berubah, semua orang jadi tidak senang lagi padaku. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli padaku"

"Pasti menyedihkan ya jika tak ada yang peduli padamu"

"Tidak, biasa saja, aku juga tak peduli pada mereka, jadi untuk apa mereka mempedulikanku"

"Masuklah ke sekolah besok Senin, aku menunggumu"

Erza mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Sesaat wajahnya Jellal memerah, tetapi buru-buru ia memalingkan mukanya dari Erza. Saat Jellal hendak meninggalkan Erza dari kejauhan Erza berteriak.

"Hey Jellal, bagaimana jika mulai hari ini kita berteman?"

"Berteman?"

"Ya, masa kamu mau sendirian terus?"

"Baiklah aku setuju"

Akhirnya Erza bisa dekat juga dengan Jellal. Erza sendiri merasa senang, Jellal pasti juga merasa senang. Entah apa pertemanan itu bisa berlangsung dengan lama.

Bersambung…


	2. Gambar Terakhir

Hari itu adalah hari Senin. Erza nampak sedang menunggu seseorang, pastinya yang dia tunggu adalah Jellal. Entah apa Jellal menepati janjinya atau tidak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Sebentar lagi masuk tetapi batang hidung Jellal belum kelihatan juga. Erzapun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang terburu-buru, ternyata dia adalah Jellal.

"Lama sekali kamu" Kata Erza dengan nada bicara agak sedikit marah

"Maaf, tadi aku bangun kesiangan"

"Ya sudah ayo masuk, bel masuk sudah berbunyi"

Semua yang melihat Jellal masuk hanya terdiam, seakan-akan semuanya tak peduli padanya. Pak guru sendiri hanya terdiam melihat Jellal yang masuk kedalam kelas bersama Erza. Pelajaranpun dimulai, semuanya nampak memperhatikan tetapi tidak dengan Jellal. Ia malah menatap ke jendela sambil memandang langit biru. Pak guru menyadarinya lalu berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Jellal sedang melihat apa kamu?!"

"E..ehh…I-ituu…"

"Jawab!"

"A..aku…"

Jellal tak bisa menjawab akhirnya pak gurupun menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas. Saat istirahat Jellal kembali masuk ke kelas dan duduk dibangkunya seakan-akan tak ada masalah apapun. Erza langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kamu tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu, pasti ada sesuatu"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Langit biru, itu saja, apa pendapatmu tentang langit biru?"

"Indah" Jawab Erza singkat

"Indah dan bersih…Ya kan?"

"Ya kau benar"

Mata Jellal terus mengarah ke jendela. Erza sendiri hanya terdiam melihat sikap Jellal yang seperti itu. Tak terasa bel pulangpun berbunyi. Jellal berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah sesampainya diluar sekolah ada beberapa anak dari sekolah lain yang menghadangnya.

"Hey, berhenti"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jellal santai

"Kamu ingat kami kan?"

"Ya, Sting dan Rogue ada apa mencariku?"

"Kami ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu itu saja" Kata anak bernama Sting

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur" Kata Rogue

"Ya sudah, hey Jellal kamu ingat kan tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu?"

"Ya aku ingat, lagipula aku hanya melempar sebuah batu ke arah kelasmu mengapa kamu mempersalahkan hal itu?"

Sting tak menjawab pertanyaan Jellal, ia langsung memukulnya dan Jellal langsung terjatuh. Pukulan demi pukulan terus Sting arahkan ke Jellal tetapi Jellal tak membalasnya. Iapun berakhir dengan babak belur, tetapi Jellal tak pedul,i ia bangkit meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ibu Jellal merasa khawatir melihat anaknya menjadi babak belur. Jellal naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya, ia duduk diranjang dan tiduran.

"Mengapa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

"Jika ibu tau ia pasti sedih…Erza juga pasti sedih…"

"Mystogan juga…Pasti…Sedih, pasti Mystogan kecewa padaku, iya kan?"

"KUMOHON SIAPAPUN JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! Mengapa, mengapa aku jadi begini mengapa?!"

Air matapun menetes dari matanya. Bahkan suara tangisannya terdengar sampai ke bawah. Buru-buru ibu Jellal menghampirinya lalu memeluk anaknya itu.

"Jellal kamu kenapa?" Tanya ibunya khawatir

"Ibu, a..apa…aku bodoh?"

"Mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Bagi ibu kamu adalah anak yang pintar"

"Ta…ta…pi…aku….se-sering mem….buat….i-ibu ke…kecewa" Ucapnya tersendat-sendat

"Meski kamu sering membuat ibu kecewa, ibu tetap sayang padamu. Senakal apapun seorang anak seorang ibu yang baik akan selalu menyayangi anaknya"

Jellal menangis dalam pelukan ibunya, sudah begitu lama ia tak merasakan hangatnya pelukan ibu. Memang, memang benar semenjak kematian Mystogan semuanya berubah. Mulai dari sifatnya Jellal, perilaku ayah dan ibunyapun berubah. Ayah yang biasanya begitu ceria semenjak kematian Mystogan menjadi sangat pendiam. Ibu yang biasanya juga ceria kini menjadi pemurung dan antisosial. Sebuah kematianpun bisa menghancurkan keluarga, begitu pikir Jellal.

Esok harinya seharusnya Jellal berangkat ke sekolah, tetapi ia malah pergi ke sebuah sungai yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Meski menggunakan seragam tetap saja ia nekat tak berangkat ke sekolah. Kebetulan Erza melihatnya.

"Hoii Jellal…"Teriak Erza dari kejauhan lalu mendekatinya

"Apa sih?" Tanya Jellal

"Sekolahnya disana bukan disini"

"Ya aku tau"

"Kalau begitu ayo…"

Erza menarik tangan Jellal hendak membawanya ke sekolah, tetapi Jellal tetap ngotot tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jellal, Erza duduk disebelahnya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu seperti habis dipukuli"

"Memang, kemarin ada anak dari sekolah lain yang memukuliku. Karna aku melempar batu ke kaca kelas mereka"

"Itu salahmu sendiri mengapa kamu melakukannya"

"Entahlah aku tidak tau…"

"Baka…Jika kamu melakukan hal itu lagi ibumu pasti sedih. Lebih baik kamu merenungkan segala perbuatanmu"

Erza bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jellal, sebentar lagi memang waktunya untuk masuk ke sekolah. Jellal sendiri tak peduli dengan kepergian Erza, ia merasa harus merenungkan segala perbuatannya seperti yang dikatakan Erza.

"Aku memang bodoh, melakukan hal itu tanpa alasan tertentu. Padahal aku tak memiliki dendam dengan mereka"

"Aku merasa hidupku kacau, hanya karna sebuah kematian hidupku menjadi kacau begini…Aku tak bisa merelakan Mystogan, aku terlalu sayang padanya…Sekarang aku sudah memiliki Erza, aku juga sayang padanya, aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi…"

Hanya itu yang aku ingin, tak kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi. Sambil menggambar Jellal terus berada di sungai itu sampai siang. Entah apa yang dia gambar. Sebentar lagi jamnya pulang sekolah, Jellal memutuskan untuk menunggu Erza didepan gerbang sekolah. Tak lama menunggu Erza sudah keluar dari sekolah.

"Jellal?"

"Hai…"

"Kamu menungguku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat…Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Boleh"

Sebelum sampai di rumah Erza mereka harus menyebrang dulu. Saat hendak menyebrang ada sebuah mobil yang ngebut, Erzapun tak sempat menghindar. Jellal mendorongnya sehingga ialah yang tertabrak. Erza kaget dan menangis saat itu juga, ia takut Jellal mati karna lukanya begitu parah. Ambulanpun datang, Erza pergi ke rumah sakit dan menunggu diruang tunggu. Ibu Jellal pergi menghampiri Erza.

"Ada apa dengan Jellal?"

"Dia kecelakaan karna menyelamatkanku, sekarang kondisinya kritis"

Ibu Jellal langsung menangis saat itu. Erza sendiri menunduk dan menangis diam-diam, mengapa hal ini harus terjadi? Setelah kondisi Jellal mulai stabil Erza dan ibunya Jellal masuk dan menengok Jellal.

"Nak, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik ibu, ini tidak sakit kok…"Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Bu aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Erza, apa boleh?"

"Ya boleh"

Kini hanya Erza yang berada di ruangan itu. Suasana hening untuk sementara, hingga akhirnya Erzapun membuka mulut.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Jika kamu tidak menyelamatkanku, kamu tidak akan terbaring di rumah sakit"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lihat sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan? Aku masih hidup"

"Tetapi tangan kananmu…"

"Memang tangan kananku patah, mungkin aku takkan pernah bisa menggambar lagi"

"Lihat! Karna aku kamu kehilangan tangan kananmu, aku menyesal…"

"Aku saja tidak menyesal mengapa kamu menyesal? Oh iya aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu" Jellal menyodorkan buku gambarnya

"Memang kamu menggambar apa?"

"Lihat saja"

Erza melihat jika Jellal ternyata menggambar dirinya. Erzapun kembali menangis, meski ia menangis hanya sebelah mata saja.

"Terima kasih, gambar ini indah"

"Itu adalah kado dariku…Kamu bergitu berharga bagiku jangan sampai aku kehilanganmu"

"Aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu, kamu adalah teman yang berharga bagiku"

Mereka berduapun saling bertatap muka dan tersenyum. Itu pertama kalinya Erza melihat senyum Jellal, ia berjanji takkan pernah melupakannya. Semenjak kecelakaan itu Jellalpun kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, meski ia kehilangan tangan kanannya yang penting ia masih memiliki Erza mungkin bagi Jellal. Erza adalah tangan kananya…

Tamat

A/N : Ceritanya jelek ya? Maaf klo jelek, RnR aja


End file.
